Verdades y retos
by Phanyg
Summary: ¡HOLA LECTORES! están invitados a hacerles retos y preguntas a nuestros queridos héroes, pueden poner cualquier clase de reto, verdades y pregunta, espero puedan dejar sus reviews, nos vemos
1. Entrevista

-Como están lectores bienvenidos a un nuevo fic que es "Verdades y retos", los estaré haciendo con unos amigos que son-presento yo

-HOLA-saludaron mis tres mejores amigos

-Ellos son Amanda, Lucy y Kevin

-Hola lectores-saludaron mis friends

-Bueno solo queríamos decir que pasaran por aquí y dejaron sus reviews, para poder hacer los retos y preguntas, mientras ellos y yo nos encargamos del resto, ustedes solo ocúpense de dejar sus reviews

-Los invitados son LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ, incluyendo a Bunny y a Blitz

-Sí, pero antes de eso tenemos asuntos pendientes-dijo Kevin maliciosamente

-Si primero tenemos que traer a las ppgz y a los rrbz- secundo Amanda

-BUENO VAMOS-grite mientras salíamos del estudio

(En un laboratorio)

-Profesor necesito que firme esto-dijo esta vez Lucy

-Claro-comenzó a firmar

-Ellos podrán salir en televisión-pregunto un pequeño niño de cabellos negros

-Claro no te preocupes, obvio saldrán en televisión por eso es que estamos aquí-dije

-Listo

-Gracias profesor, y lo siguiente que haremos después no se preocupe, es parte del plan-dijo Kevin con una mirada diabólica

-Das miedo-dijimos todas a la misma vez

-Buenos nos vamos

(En una choza abandonada)

-Bueno mono apestoso con este montón de bananas podrás al fin firmar-pregunto Amanda desesperada

-Déjame pensarlo-piensa-No

Todos nos caemos de espaldas

-¡MONO IDIOTA ESTAS COMENZANDO A COLMAR MI PASIENCIA!-grite molesta (Se que no es mi estilo pero molesta)

-Ya calma mojo firmara-dijo el mono agarrando el papel y firmando

-Bien, gracias mono tonto-dijo Lucy-ahora nos vamos

(De nuevo en el estudio)

-¡TIREN LAS BOMBAS!-grito Kevin

-Loco como siempre-dije-¡TIREN LAS BOMBAS!-grite

Sin esperarlo dos veces todos comenzamos a tirar bombas en las calles asustando a la gente y Kevin reía como mismo sádico, desde lejos se podía ver 8 estelas de colores acercarse, Rosa, rojo, verde, verde manzana, azul, celeste, violeta y celeste

-Que está pasando aquí-pregunto una pelirroja de ojos rosas

-¡AUXILIO!-gritamos desde adentro del estudio

-Rápido-ordeno un pelirrojo de ojos rojos

Los 8 entraron y no se encontraron con nadie

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto un poco impacientando los verdes

En tan solo un parpadeo, aparecieron bombas de gas, los que hacían para que se durmieran o desmayaran las personas, los 8 al inhalarlos se desmayaron

-Listo

…

…

-Oigan están despertando-aviso Lucy

-Se encuentran bien-pregunte

-Donde estamos-preguntaron todos a la misma vez

-Buenas tardes chicos-saludo Amanda

-Buenas tardes, demoraron 5 horas en despertar, bienvenidos al estudio-saludo Kevin

- _Que bipolar-_ pensamos todos a la vez

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntaron los castaños que ya se habían reincorporado

-Déjennos presentarnos, Soy Phany, ella es Amanda-dijo señalando a una castaña de ojos chocolates-Ella es Lucy-dijo señalando a una rubia de ojos azules claros y el es Kevin-dijo señalando a un pelinegro de ojos café

-Hola, soy…-No termino su oración ya que lo habíamos cortado

-Si lo sabemos, son las Ppgz y los Rrbz…- Paro Lucy

-Y están aquí para varios…- Paro Amanda

-¡RETOS Y PREGUNTAS!-gritamos Kevin y yo

-¡QUEE!- dijeron todos a la vez

-Como escucharon y, por ahora mi amigo Miguel nos está grabando y así será por un largo tiempo-dijo señalando a un castaño de ojos café

-Bueno espero que estén listos, ya que en cualquier momento podemos comenzar con nuestros derechos-dijo Kevin nuevamente con esa cara

-Que miedo-dijeron todos en un susurro

-Bueno lectores como ya tenemos a nuestros muchachos aquí reunidos, necesitamos sus retos y preguntas, pueden preguntar y retar lo que sea, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, BYE

-ADIOS


	2. Capitulo 1

-HOLA LECTORES-salude

-Hemos visto que tenemos muchos reviews y trataremos de responderlos todos, los contestaremos desde el inicio hasta el final XD

-OIGAN, ¿NOS PUEDEN DESATAR?-preguntaron y gritaron todos

-Oh si lo olvidaba-dije-Kevin desátalos

-¡ESPERA!-detuvo Amanda- Kevin ten cuidado con la cierra

-¡¿CIERRA?!-gritaron todos asustados

-Espera puede que tengamos poderes, pero no somos inmortales-dijo Blossom asustada

-Es cierto, por favor que otro nos desate-pidieron todos

-Está bien, Lucy desátalos-dije

-¡ESPERA!- detuvo de nuevo Amanda

-Ahora que

-Lucy ten cuidado con el lanza llamas

-¿¡LANZA LLAMAS!?-gritaron

Una venita comenzó a salir en mi cien

-ESTA BIEN YO LOS SUELTO-dije ya molesta

-Uhhhh se molesto-dijeron todos

-Gracias al menos tu si eres normal-dijo Boomer, pero mala suerte

-Pensabas que también era anormal como estos sicópatas-pregunte ofendida

\- ¡OYE!-dijeron los demás ofendidos

-Bueno ya, estamos perdiendo tiempo, chicas y chicos todos ya los conocen por lo que pueden des transformarse-dije

-Bueno ahora si podemos comenzar con todo

(Preparando para grabar)

-¿Esta encendido Miguel?-pregunto Lucy el solo asintió

-Comencemos siéntense-dijo Amanda

-Buenas tardes tele videntes, estamos en nuestro nuevo programa "¡VERDADES Y RETOS!"-presente

-Y nuestros invitados especiales son: Las ppgz y los rrbz

-Bueno como ya todos nos conocemos, comencemos con nuestra primera clienta

-Shey14

-Vamos con los retos primero-dijo Kevin-pero quien lee

-Vamos a cortes comerciales

(Cortes comerciales: Si te gusta estos chocolates los pueden comprar en donde quieras, ya están en las tiendas)

-Hemos regresado y yo leo-dije-Primer reto: que se besen contraparte con contraparte sin negar-leí

-¡QUEE!-gritaron todos en el set o estudio

-Uhhh esto es bueno-dijeron mis amigas-no pueden negar nwn

-No...No se puede negar que mal-dijo Kaoru tímidamente y su contraparte sonrió con picardía

-Oh vamos, Muñeca, tienes 16 ya es tiempo que des tu primer beso-dijo Butch tomándola de la cintura

-Pero que haces idiota-replico la chica tratando de zafarse pero Butch era más fuerte que ella

-Lo que hago es cumplir con el reto-dijo acercándose mas a ella poniendo nerviosa a Kaoru-y además quiero probar esos dulces labios tuyos

-Por favor rápido-pedimos nuestras nosotras como en un susurro

La distancia era corta, estaban rosando, en tan solo un parpadeo, sus labios ya estaban rosando, Butch tenía los ojos cerrados y Kaoru los tenia abiertos de la sorpresa, pero fue cerrándolos poco a poco, eso significaba que le estaba correspondiendo, Kaoru paso sus brazos por el cuello de Butch, Butch sin quedarse atrás apego mas a él a Kaoru, ambos se estaban comiendo a besos

-KYAAAAAAAA-gritamos todas

-Bien faltan ustedes, esta parejita de verdes no me dejan de sorprender-dije con una lagrima en mis ojos XD

-Mo-Momo-Momoko-llamo Brick

-¿Si?-pregunto un tanto nerviosa

-Comenzamos-Ella solo asiente

Brick se acerco tímidamente a la chica, la cual estaba peor que el, paso sus manos por su cintura, rápidamente se acostumbraron y Momoko izo lo mismo que Kaoru y el beso fue rápido, pero apasionado

-Mmm…Como decirlo, me gusto, simplemente me gusto-dijo Kevin que había permanecido callado

-Qué esperas que, ella-señala a Phany-te bese

-¡QUEEEE!-grito Kevin

-Que pasa-pregunte

-N-nada-dijo un sonrojado Kevin

-Bueno quedan Bunny y Blitz y Boomer y Miyako

-Esto…

Ambas parejas faltantes se besaron a la misma vez, Miyako y Boomer se besaron suavemente pero apasionadamente y Bunny y Blitz se besaron un poco rudo por Blitz y suavemente por Bunny

-Valla Bunny y Blitz casi llegan al nivel de Kaoru y Butch y al nivel de Miyako y Boomer, pero hicieron algo nuevo de combinar ambas- dijo Kevin

-Enserio Kevin arruinas, estas esperando la oferta-pregunto esta vez Lucy

-EH DICHO NO-dijo nuevamente sonrojado

-Dejen sus peleas para después, segundo reto: que las chicas canten your love de la serie lady jewelpet sin negar

-AHHH esa canción de "Your love" la conozco el anime también, me encanta la canción, ya que es el opening del anime, ¡ME ENCANTA!-dije emocionada

-Chicas cántenla perfectamente

-Claro, pero primero tenemos que escucharla y aprendérnosla

-Bien, pero que sea rápido

(6 minutos después)

-LISTO-dijeron las 4

-¡MUSICA!-grite

Chicas: _I Wanna Get Chance, Chance, Chance  
On Your Love, Love, Love  
Watashi wo kagayakaseteku ai_

Bunny: _Your Love sore wa maru de  
Jewel mitai tokimeku  
Your Love taisetsu na mono_

Chicas: _Your Love, Your Love, Your Love_

Momoko: _Your Love kanjiru tabi  
Lady no kaidan nobotteku  
Your Love ooki na chikara_

Chicas: _Your Love, Your Love, Your Love_

Kaoru: _Nani ga atte mo zutto kimi to  
Issho ni irutte kimetanda_

Chicas: _I Wanna Get Chance, Chance, Chance  
On Your Love, Love, Love  
Mirai no hikari sosogu toki  
I Wanna Get Chance, Chance, Chance  
On Your Love, Love, Love  
Watashi wo kagayakaseteku ai  
I Wanna Get Chance, On Your Love,  
You Give Me Chance_

Miyako: _Your Love sore wa itsumo  
Sunshine mitai atatakaku  
Your Love maru de hidamari  
_

Chicas: _Your Love, Your Love, Your Love_

Momoko: _Your Love hohoemu tabi  
My Heart karuku yurashiteyuku  
Your Love kanari shiawase_

Chicas: _Your Love, Your Love, Your Love_

Kaoru: _Watashi rashiku iru tame ni  
Futari de irutte kimetanda_

Chicas: _I Wanna Get Chance, Chance, Chance  
On Your Love, Love, Love  
Kimi no yasashisa sosogu toki  
I Wanna Get Chance, Chance, Chance  
On Your Love, Love, Love  
Watashi wo kagayakaseteku ai  
I Wanna Get Chance, On Your Love,  
You Give Me Chance_

Bunny y Momoko: _You Make Me Shiny,  
It's Like The Diamond.  
I I Wanna Love You More,  
Can I Be Yours Forever?_

Chicas: _I Wanna Get Chance, Chance, Chance  
On Your Love, Love, Love  
Mirai no hikari sosogu toki  
I Wanna Get Chance, Chance, Chance  
On Your Love, Love, Love  
Watashi wo kagayakaseteku ai  
I Wanna Get Chance,  
On Your Love,  
You Give Me Chance  
I Wanna Get Chance,  
On Your Love,  
You Give Me Chance_

-INCREIBLE-grite

-Valla sí que te gusta esta canción-dijo Lucy

-Si jejeje, tercer reto: que brick queme el moño de blossom y blossom queme la gorra de brick si no lo hacen que los pongan en la sala de tortura

-OH, OH-dijeron todos mirando a sus lideres

-Recuerden que tenemos a interesados a ser sus torturadores pero alguien quiere torturar mas a ti Butch-dije

-Prefiero quemarlo que a ser torturada

-Brick dame tu gorra-dijo Momoko

-No, tu primero dame tu moño

-Porque no se la dan los dos-pregunte

-Buena idea-dijeron

-Uno…Dos…Tres-contamos

Cada uno cambia su objeto querido y nosotros les damos un encendedor cada uno, lo primero que quemaron fue la gorra de Brick ya que demoraba mucho en quemarse y de ultimo el listón de Momoko, lo cual era una cinta

-QUE-gritaron todos menos los anfitriones

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron los rojos

-Como pudieron hacer eso a sus cosas favoritas

-Mmm…Literal mente ya estaba vieja

-Bueno terminamos con los retos, vamos con las preguntas-dijo Lucy

-Pregunta #1: como se sintieron en ese beso-pregunte

-No sé, es mi primer beso, así que bien-dijo Bunny

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella-dijeron las chicas

-Bueno para mí no es mi primer beso-dijo Butch, Kaoru lo miro con cara de "Me traicionaste" lo cual el noto-Quiero decir que el tuyo fue el mejor que he dado-se autocorrigió

-Tenía razón eres un mujeriego, quien tiene un baño-pregunto Kaoru

-Está por haya-señalo Amanda a una puerta blanca que estaba por los pasillos

-Valla Butch la destrozaste-dijo Kevin

-Bueno chicos que me dicen ustedes- dije mirando a los otros restantes

-Para mí si fue mi primer beso-dijo Blitz

-Oye, como antes eras villano y no sabias nada del mundo, obvio no sabemos que hacemos

-Eso quiere decir, que ya dieron su primer beso-pregunte

-Sí, pero fue hace meses-respondió Boomer

-Vamos al baño-dijeron las otras dos chicas

-Bueno hay que esperar a que vengan, Rowdys tenían que ser-dijo Amanda decepcionada

-Yo iré a hablar con ellas-dije y me retire

-Bueno se fueron, ¡Cambios comerciales!-dijo Lucy

(Cambios comerciales: Esta crema de piel, hará tu piel estar brillante y suave, para cualquier cita, boda o fiesta llámennos ya los 5 primeros en llamar reciben otro gratis, llámennos al: 555-6532-4532)

-Bueno hola regresamos, las chicas han regresado al parecer se sienten mejor-dije

-Continuemos con la siguiente pregunta

-Pregunta #2: chicas les gusto cantar esa canción

-Pues a mí me encanto, pero ahora estoy deprimida-dijo Momoko

-Estamos con ella-dijeron las demás chicas, menos Bunny

-Me gusto pero no estoy decepcionada con ellos-dijo Bunny señalando a los Rowdy rojo, verde y azul

-Bueno pregunta #3: brick y blossom como se sintieron al ver quemar sus cosas favoritas

-A me dio igual, ya estaba desgastada y estaba perdiendo el color-respondió Brick

-A mi me importo MUCHO ya que me lo habían regalado en mi cumple #8 lo he tenido durante 8 años contando con este, pero lo quemaron, ahora tendré que tener otro-dijo Momoko

-Bueno gracias Shey14, por tus preguntas y retos, me gustaron

-Bueno sigamos, y tal vez lo dejemos hasta hay

-La siguiente es: Moly RQ y todos son retos y ella quiere ser ayudante #1 del salón de las torturas, la dejaremos entrar

-Yo quiero leer-dijo Kevin

-Adelante

-Reto #1: Que bommer bese a blossom en los labios x lo menos 1 minuto

-OMG esto se va a llenar de celos

-Boomer se hará mujeriego o ya lo es y Momoko se hará una pe***-susurro Miguel

-Listos-pregunto Lucy

Ellos asienten

-Es mejor estar así que con el idiota de tu hermano-dijo Momoko

-Jajaja desde ya me disculpo por lo que aremos

-Igual yo me disculpo-dijo

-Tres…Dos…Uno-contamos

Momoko y Boomer se juntaron lentamente, al parecer no tuvieron ningún inconveniente, lo hicieron como personas normales, pero nada más que amigos surgía entre ellos, 1 minuto con 4 segundos ellos se separaron

-El beso más largo que he visto-dijimos todos

-El beso más largo que he tenido-dijeron ambos

-Reto #2: Que Butter y butch hagan el video más genial de Youtube o al menos lo intenten

-Eso será pan comido-dijeron ambos verdes, dejando atrás lo sucedido antes, sin ningún esfuerzo subieron, el video ya antes grabado ya que ambos tenían ya los videos hechos

-Tenemos que esperar hasta el final de las preguntas y luego revisamos

-Bueno, reto #3: Que Brick le haga a Bommer cualquier cosa horrible que se le ocurra

-Uhh, esto será genial-dijo Brick con malicia y miro a Miyako- Miyako puedes venir por favor

-Claro

Se acerco lentamente a Brick y lo miro curiosa, él le comenzó a explicar algo y ella asintió muy sonrojada

-Puedes entrar hay mientras yo lo llamo-dijo

-Claro espero entonces

40 segundos después entro Taaki por la puerta, Brick le explico unas cuantas cosas a Taaki el asintió y rápidamente el color rojo se le subió violentamente en su cara

-Bien pueden salir en una hora si quieren-dijo eso en voz alta

-Bien hay vamos-entro

-Brick me podrías decir que le dijiste a Taaki-pregunte

-Esto le dije-susurro

-¡QUEEEEE!-grite como loca y después mire a Boomer-Boomer desde ya te digo que no asesines a tu hermano

Todos quedaron en silencia, mientras del otro lado de la puerta se podía escuchar gemidos (nwn valla) de parte de una sola chica

-BRICK QUE HICISTE-le pregunto el rubio molesto

El no contesto, solo se limito a sonreír triunfado, A Boomer se lo comían los nervios, la peor cosa que le podría estar pasando es el estar ahí, mientras que Miyako estaba del otro lado con un chico que no es el, cuando paso una hora salió Miyako y Taaki como si no hubiera pasado nada

Todos se le quedaron mirando, pero nadie dijo nada, Boomer tenía ganas de matar a su hermano por una sola razón: Porque dejo a Miyako con alguien desconocido que él no conocía

-Wow esto es raro, pero bueno, reto # 4: Que Bubbles le dé un beso al pobre de Boomer

-Si se lo merece, por Brick XD-dije

Miyako se acerco a Boomer y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Boomer casi cerca de la boca

-Bueno no se especifico donde tenía que dárselo así que ya tiene su beso, al menos es algo-dijo Kevin

-Valla esto es increíble, tú te desapareces cuando terminas de leer

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer

-Aja tienes cosas que hacer

-Reto #5: Que los morados bailen Perreo

-¿perreo?-se preguntaron los morados

-Esto no es bueno, Bunny tendrás que bailar sobre Blitz-dijo Amanda divertida y picara

-¡QUEEE!-gritaron ambos rojos

-Pero como dicen en estas reglas, el perreo es de 19 años en adelante, por lo que se salvan-leí las reglas

-Fiuu- suspiraron

-Y reto #6: que Blossom le dé un besito al Rowdy que quiera

Momoko por un pequeño rencor hacia Brick, decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora porque si besaba a otro Rowdy sus amigas se les estarían quejando después, simplemente se acerco a él y le beso en la frente

-Bueno eso es todo, algunos han logrado dar una pequeña venganza, pero bueno, si quieren en el siguiente cap, también responderé a dos o tres lectores

-Y también nos pueden hacer preguntas y retos a nosotros-dijo Kevin

-Si es cierto eso también-dije

-Nos vemos la proxima


	3. Capitulo 2

-¿Estamos grabando?-pregunto Amanda

-Si- dijo Miguel

-Hola lectores, espero que no les moleste, pero estaba escribiendo el cap #4 de "Ídolos", se me había ido el internet y además el lunes tengo exámenes trimestrales, por lo que, después de los exámenes tengo una semana de vacaciones, espero les guste y me perdonen

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí, ¿Podemos comenzar?-preguntaron todos

-Valla que desesperados

-Claro ¿porque no?- dije- El que leerá es Lucy

-Gracias, la que será nuestra clienta hoy es: Jade- leyó

-Bien entonces, ¡COMENCEMOS! Al parecer nuestros invitados están dormidos

-Así es, puedo despertarlos-pregunto Kevin

-Claro con tal de…-No termine mi oración ya que el se había adelantado

Al parecer Kevin tenía unas de las bocinas que se usan para sonar cuando los futbolistas meten gol o algo por el estilo, pero al parecer tenía 2 con una cara de malicia sonó los dos a la vez, todos nos tuvimos que tapar los odios para que no nos afectara, al parecer a nuestros héroes se pararon de golpe

-Bueno ya despertaron, vamos a comenzar- dijo Kevin amablemente

- _Bipolar-_ pensamos todos

-Bueno como decía, ella quiere entrar a la sala de tortura para torturar si no quieren nuestros queridos héroes hacer sus retos, Les avisamos que solamente podemos entrar 3 personas y ella es la segunda, por lo que esperamos a la tercer

-Bueno como ella aviso, solo 3 encargadas en la sala de tortura

-Bueno con los retos primero, #1: Que Brick y Kaoru hagan un deporte extremo

-¡FACIL!- dijeron ambos saliendo corriendo por la venta

-¡VAMOS, NO PODEMOS PERDERLOS!- avise corriendo por la puerta siguiendo a ambos chicos

Todos comenzamos a correr tras ellos dos que al parecer se habían perdido, pero cuando miramos el cielo podíamos ver a un helicóptero súper alto, cuando seguíamos viendo, ambos chicos estamos riendo como locos y gritando locuras de lo genial que se sentía estar en ese lugar

Minutos después, ellos aun seguía cayendo, ellos vieron que al parecer nos estábamos aburriendo y decidieron acelerar el paso

-Cuando piensan bajar- se pregunto Miyako aburrida

-Creo que en 5 minutos más- dijo Bunny

-¡ME ABURRO!- gritaron los 3 Rowdys que quedaban

-¡PUES NO SEAN BURROS!- gritamos todos

Seguimos esperando y hasta que por fin decidieron bajar ya nos estábamos aburriendo

-Llegamos-dijeron ambos despeinados

-Ya lo sabemos, y hasta que por fin bajan- dije- Vámonos al set, tenemos que terminar

-Estaba genial estar allá arriba- comento Brick

-Cierto, para la próxima repitámoslo- secundo Kaoru

(Ya en el set o estudio)

-Bueno el siguiente reto será: Que Bunny sea sirvienta de Blitz durante un día- leyó Lucy

-¿Sirvienta?- se preguntaron ambos morados

-Exacto, sirvienta- dijeron todos

-Bueno lo primero que harás sirvienta es que te vistas como "Maid"- ordeno Blitz

-NOO- grito roja y avergonzada

-Tienes que hacerlo, eres su sirvienta por un día

-Ok…

-Bueno mientras ellos están ocupados allá, el siguiente reto

-El cual es: Que Brick le cante a Momoko la canción "Mi declaración de amor"

-NOOO- gritaron todos

-¿Por qué no?- preguntamos

-Brick al igual que Butch cantan desafinado- dijeron todos

-¡OYE!

-Pero si no lo hacen serán torturados

-Prefiero que sean torturados a que canten

-¡OIGAN!

-Cantare- dijo serio

Todos se taparon los oídos, ya que no podían escuchar a Brick, bueno no todos se taparon los oídos

-Esperen un momento, estoy buscando la canción de "Mi declaración de amor", pero hay muchas y no sabemos cuál es

-Oh mala suerte Brick, cantaras en algún momento, pero para aclarar si quieren que ellos o nosotros cantemos una canción, manden por favor, el autor de la canción

-Bueno lamentamos eso Jade- me disculpe

-Vamos con el siguiente reto- comenzó a leer- Creo que esto no le guste a Miyako- dijo Lucy

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto curiosa

-Dice que…Desobedezcas a tu abuelita- dijo

Tomos miraron a Miyako con cara de preocupación, ella solamente sonrió nerviosa, ella misma sabía que si desobedecía a su abuelita, le daría un severo castigo, pero todo porque es un reto

- _Vamos Miyako tu puedes-_ se alentó ella misma mentalmente

"Podemos ser amigos por siempre, o si tú quieres algo mas, no te obligare, puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, solo tómame de la mano y veremos que nos da el destino, quiero estar junto a ti siempre" sonó el tono de llamada de Miyako (N/A: acabe de inventar esa canción)

-Oh, oh- dijo nerviosamente

-¿Por qué Oh, Oh?- preguntaron sus amigas

-Es mi abuelita

-Tienes que cumplir el reto, si no lo haces, tendrás que ir a la sala de tortura- recordé

-Lo hare- dijo decidida- Halo Abuelita

- _Oh Miyako querida, ya es tarde, regresa a casa pronto-_ se escucho desde el otro lado

-Lo siento abuelita, pero no iré a la casa por un largo tiempo

- _Miyako, te he dicho que vengas ¡ya!_

 _-_ ¡NO!, No voy a ir, iré cuando me dé la gana, estoy ya mayor- dijo y luego colgó

-Uhh, eso sí fue cruel- dijo Kevin

-Se me había olvidado que existías- dije burlona

El solamente rodo los ojos y el lugar se puso en un pequeño silencio, y luego Lucy lo interrumpió

-Bueno eso fueron todos los retos, ahora vamos con las verdades

-Bueno la primera verdad o pregunta es para Brick

-Mande

-¿Quieres a tus hermanos?

-Pues claro que los quiero, puede que sean irritantes, idiotas, torpes, no saben hacer nada bien, pero aun así los quiero

-Sabía que en alguna parte nos querías, pero no de esa forma- dijo Butch

-¡BLITZ, NO HAGAS ESO!- grito Bunny desesperada

-¿Por qué no?, eres mi sirvienta, tengo el poder sobre ti

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estabas a punto de hacer- dijo con un puchero

-Dejémoslo, la siguiente pregunta es: Para Bunny

-¿Si?

-Bueno lo que dice es: Bunny, ¿Cómo se sintió ser sirvienta de Blitz durante un día?

-¡HORRIBLE!, realmente agotador y aparte de eso, asqueroso

-Señoras y señores, a la pobre de Bunny no le gusta ser sirvienta de nadie

-¿A quién le gustaría?

-A mi no- respondieron todos

-Bueno, vamos con la ÚLTIMA verdad o pregunta de Jade

-Momoko, si no tuvieras poderes ni Brick y estuvieran en un avión, que se está cayendo, ¿A quién salvarías, A ti o a Brick?

-Eso es muy complicado

-Creo que no, simplemente por si acaso me llevaría dos paracaídas, pero si hay más personas en peligro, bueno que mal por ellos, porque yo me salvaría junto con mi otro paracaídas, por si se me rompe el primero

-Entonces eso quiere decir que te salvarías a ti, en vez de a ¿Brick?

-Claro, de que valdría mi vida si muero

-Tiene un buen punto

-PERO, Brick también podría llevar su propio paracaídas- dijo Momoko analizando TODO

-¡TIENE RAZON!- grito Brick desde arriba en el techo quien sabe porque

-Bueno Jade, gracias por tus preguntas y verdades, vamos con la siguiente

-Ahora le toca a Ana23, ella dej reviews, que dice que los nuevos retos y preguntas, lo junten con el primero- dije

-Bueno reto 1- dijo Bunny

-Cualquiera de producción puede leer

-Bueno en ese caso leo yo- dijo Kevin

-Bueno vamos con el primer reto

-Bunny este reto es solo para ti, así que ven por favor para que escuches- dije

-Ok

-dice: no le hables a Blitz hasta que se terminen todas las preguntas

-Ok

-Creo que Ana trata de hacer, cuando Blitz dura sin hablarte

-¿Qué insinúa?

-Creo que insinúa, que si Blitz no se preocupa en que Bunny no le hable, quiere decir que no le importa, pero si le importa que le hables, quiere decir que si le importa- analizo Kevin dejando a todos boquiabiertos

-¿Ahora qué mosca te pico?- pregunte sorprendida

-Experiencia

-OK, esto es raro

-Ahora vamos con el reto 2

-Vengan chicas- dijo Amanda

-Dice: Chicas bailen sensualmente

-Alto hay, puede que sea Kaoru Matsubara la que no se deja vencer por cualquier reto, pero esta es una excepción, por varias razones, 1. No mostrare mi cuerpo, y no le dejare la vista de nadie hacia ningún Rowdy, a parte cuando tenga esposo, esa es la única manera de enseñar mi cuerpo, pero ahora no

-Estamos con ella- dijeron las otras tres a la vez

-Saben que si no cumplen el reto, ustedes tendrán un castigo peor que este- advertí

-Estoy dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo- dijeron las 4 a la vez

-Bueno reto 3

-Antes de que lo digas, yo me tengo que marchar po minutos o incluso mas- dije comenzando a caminar hacia una puerta azulada- hagan este y el siguiente reto sin mí, nos vemos, tengo que hacer otras cosas, aprovechare esta oportunidad, CHAITO

-¿Ok?- dijeron confundidos

-Al parecer va a estudiar para los exámenes

-Bueno pues, el siguiente reto es

-Chicos besen a cualquiera que no sea su contra parte

-Creo que "Alguien", ya había leído esto, porque aquí somos 13, por lo que ella se salió para poder que todos completemos, ósea que ella aprovecho esta oportunidad para salirse y estudiar o hacer otra cosa, aparte para que completáramos, pero que astuta

-Pero que astuta- dijo Kevin

-OJO, dice "Chicos", y no se especifica que chicos, por lo que se refiere a TODOS los chicos- dijo Lucy

-Oigan además, una chica tenía que salirse, ya que somos 7 chicas y 6 chicos, por lo que ella se salió- Analizo Amanda

-¿De qué nos perdimos?- pregunto una Momoko mega roja

-Que el reto 3 se trata de TODOS los chicos del estudio, contando a Miguel y a Kevin deben participar- dijo Amanda

-OMG- gritaron las otras 4, y sonrojaron más de lo que ya estaban, ellas mantenían una distancia de sus contrapartes

-La que se salva es Phany- dijo Miguel

-¿Por qué se salva?

-Porque nos dejo en este reto y el siguiente, lo izo para irse a estudiar o hacer otra cosa, como dormir, ella ama dormir- explico Lucy

-Oh, qué lista

-Bueno chicos, comiencen a besar, que se nos acaba el tiempo- grite desde arriba- escucho su conversación y no me dejan estudiar, por lo que me da la razón que ni han comenzado

-Ya la escucharon, tenemos que comenzar, para poder terminar, ya no tenemos más tiempo

-Bueno pues comienzan con los hombres, entonces, chicos comienzan rápidamente por los nombres en forma de alfabeto- ordena Kaoru

-El primero es Boomer, luego Brick, luego Butch, luego Kevin y de último Miguel- dije aun desde arriba

-Ya escucharon el orden, por lo que comiencen, Boomer primero

-Veamos…- Una voz lo interrumpió desde arriba

-¡ESPERA BOOMER!- grito- antes de que elijas, Blitz es el primero, lo olvide por completo junto con Bunny, bueno entonces sería el mismo orden, pero Blitz comienza- dije

-Bueno Blitz…

-AL SALON DE TORTURA-gritaron ambos morados

-Bueno se fueron, entonces Boomer te toca

-Bueno, como decía escogeré a Momoko- dijo

-¿Ok?, que raro

-Ya sé cómo se van a besar, sabía que tenían eso en mente y no me nieguen, Boomer-Momoko, Brick-Kaoru, Butch-Lucy, Kevin-Amanda ¡La cual hacen bonita pareja! Y Miyako y Miguel- termine de decir

-¡COMO LO SABIAS!- gritaron los hombres

-Es un secreto- dije en voz baja

-¡ENSERIO! Kevin, ¿Me vas a besar?- pregunto Amanda con un sonrojo

-Escuchaste a la directora- dijo

-¡SI!- grito emocionada

-¿Por qué gritas?- pregunto asustado

-Por nada jejeje

-Yo si se porque grita

-¡NO LO DIGAS!

Una charla algo molesta, todos al fin lograron darse los besos, en los que Phany lo había dicho anteriormente

-Bueno reto 4, Chicas tengas citas con otros chicos que no sean sus contra partes

-Eso también va para mí, pero yo no tengo contraparte y ahora mismo no puedo, tomare mi castigo luego- dije saliendo del cuarto y caminando hacia la puerta de la salida

-¡KEVIN-KUN!, ve conmigo- dijo Lucy

-¡NO!, Conmigo- dijo Amanda

-¿Porque no con las dos?- dijo nervioso

-¡CLARO!

-Bien Phany, Vamos a divertirnos- dijo Miguel acercándose hacia mi

- _Mi castigo se cancela-_ pensé- ¿Cómo los viejos tiempos?- pregunte con melancolía

-Como los viejos tiempos- afirmo

-Bueno a que te gano- dije comenzando a correr

-¡OYE, TRAMPOSA!- grito comenzando también a correr

-Vamos Momoko- dijo Boomer

-Vamos Bunny- dijo Butch

-Vamos Kaoru- dijo Brick

-Lista Miyako- pregunto Blitz

-SI

(1 o 2 horas después)

-Que divertido, hace tiempo no me divierto así contigo- dije entrando al set

-Yo tampoco

-¡LLEGAMOS!- gritaron los demás que estaban entrando por las puertas

-se divirtieron

-Demasiado

-Bueno enserio no tenemos pocas horas, sigamos rápidamente

-Bueno reto 5: Brick, no comas ningún dulce, y Momoko tiene que ser cruel con Brick comiendo dulces en su cara

-¡RETO CUMPLIDO!- grito Momoko sacando un pastel de chocolate, y lo bueno era que lo estaba comiendo en la cara de Brick

-¡Que cruel!- dijo mirando a Momoko como comía plácidamente el dulce

-Reto cumplido, Reto 6: Kaoru tortura a Butch de la mejor forma que sabes

-Ya lo hice, jajaja, se puede decir que lei esto antes y quería tener esto ya listo

-¿Qué le hiciste a Butch?

-Bueno lo que pasa es que una lectora, nos dije que creáramos el mejor video, por lo cual funciono, tenemos más de 10, 000, 000, 000 de vistas jajaja, fue tan épico, entonces, como la cuenta de youtube es mía por lo que subí un video de Butch si que se diera cuenta

-¿Así, cual es?- pregunto Butch curioso y desafiante

-Este

Se podía ver a Butch que no se había dado cuenta que Kaoru lo estaba grabando entonces, miro un chili que estaba en una mesa, entonces por pura casualidad había una hoya de sopa, pero lo que no sabía era que contenía como un aceite, que al contacto de algo picante explotaba, entonces a Butch como no sabía, metió el chili en la hoya, grave error, la sopa había explotado entonces eso izo que se quemara la ropa de Butch, pero por milagro no sus calzones

-JAJAJAJA- estallaron todos de risa

-Bueno antes de formar una pelea, siguiente reto

-Reto numero 7, Miyako duerme en el regazo de Boomer, dice que se verían adorables

-Leíste tarde, ella ya está durmiendo- dije

-Bueno reto 8, Que los Chicos encargados del set, besen a cualquiera chica que les guste del set, que no sean las PPGZ

-Los chicos solamente son 2, y nosotras 3…- Quede sin palabras

-Bueno esto es muy incomodo- dijo Amanda

-Si

-Buenos chicos ustedes deciden- dijo Kaoru grabando

-Bueno yo…

-Recuerden que no pueden mentir, tenemos detector de mentiras

-OH, OH

El primero que tenía que ir era Kevin, entonces el beso la mejilla de cada chica uno por uno, un beso corto, cuando paso por Amanda y Lucy alumbro en rojo, pero cuando paso por mi salió verde

-¿Feliz?- pregunto quitándose un collar que le habían puesto

-Ya le dio Miguel- dijo Lucy

-¿Quién le gusta?- pregunte

-Amanda, que bonito, mira se comen a besos

-Valla es verdad- dije

-Esto creo que será viral

-¿¡Estabas grabando!?- grito Kevin

-Si

- _Al parecer el Kevin sádico desapareció-_ pensaron las Ppgz y Rrbz

-Bueno reto # 9 dice: Que Kevin, bese doblemente a la chica que le gusta

-Como te quieren- dije- Esperen…A la chica que le gusta- mis ojos se abrieron como platos

-Así es

-Y aun así, no especifican, así que naaa- dije

-Un simple beso en la mejilla- dijo Amanda separándose de Miguel

-Chu- fue lo único que se escucho para que todos se voltearan

-Listo, reto #10: Que las ppgz, tengan un descanso en la playa, durante 1 semana

-Eso no es un reto, ¡ES UN REGALO!- gritaron comenzando a empacar y salir corriendo detrás las puertas

-Y por ultimo reto # 11: Que los chicos tengan un descanso con su madre Mojo

-Que pesadilla- dijeron saliendo del set comenzando a salir tras las puertas

-Bueno nos vemos en una semana

(Una semana después)

-Qué maravilla

-Bueno vamos con las preguntas, que hemos atrasado MUCHO el cap

-Pregunta #1: Chicos y chicas cuenten sus fobias o miedos

-Miedo a los fantasmas- dijo Kaoru

-Miedo y fobia a nada- dije

-Igual- dijeron Lucy, Kevin, Boomer y Bunny

-Miedo a los payasos- dijo Momoko

-Miedo a las arañas- dijo Miyako

-Fobia a los payasos- dijo Brick

-¡TENGO CLAUSTROFOBIA!- gritaron Butch y Miguel

-Pregunta #2: Digan quien les dio su primer beso

-Mmm…Mi contraparte- dijeron los ocho

-En los labios nadie, pero si es en la mejilla, Kevin

-Miguel- dijo Amanda

-Amanda- dijo Miguel

-Mi novio- dijo Lucy

-Pregunta #3: Como se sienten al ser besados por otra persona que no sea su contra parte

-Creo que esa iría hacia las Ppgz y Rrbz

-Creo que sentiría extraño- dijo Miyako

-SI- apoyaron los demás

-Pregunta #4: Brick que se siente a que te torturen así

-Que, ¿Qué coman tu dulce preferido?, genial, si eres un blandengue, no eso no va

-Pregunta #5: Butch que se siente ser torturado por tu propia contra parte

-Creo que normal, ya que, como es mi contraparte, ¿No crees que debería ser normal?, fue humillante, pero hay que aprender a vivir con eso

-Pregunta #6: ¿Cuándo van a ser novios?

-Creo que yo no ahora

-Algún día

-Pregunta #7: Miyako que se siente dormir en el regazo de Boomer

-Cómodo

-Pregunta #8: Chicos del set, que se siente besar a esa chica

-Creo que normal

-¡FANTASTICO!- grito Miguel

-Pregunta #9: Kevin, que se siente besar doblemente a esa chica

-Normal, nuevamente, solamente la bese en la mejilla

-Pregunta #10: Chicas como la pasaron en la playa

-¡GENIAL!

-Pregunta #11: Chicos como la pasaron en la casa de Mojo

-Aburridos

-Pregunta #12: La odian

-No-dijeron las chicas

-Sí, un poco, solo por la parte de ir a la casa de Mojo

-Bueno lectores eso es todo, llegamos a las 3000 palabras, solamente con 2 lectores, espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden dejar sus reviews para saber quien mas está interesado en este fic y en hacer sus retos y preguntas, entonces me despido junto con los demás, tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes o cual están algo fáciles, Chaito nos leemos la próxima

-¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!

 **PS: Dejen sus reviews, se los agradecería muchísimo, no olviden ver mis otras historias, los dejo chaito**


	4. Capitulo 3

-¡HOLA LECTORES! Sé que prometí actualizar el viernes pasado, pero como no estaba de ánimos no quise subir el cap, lamento dejarlos en suspenso- dije

-Bueno como ya nos disculpamos nos atrasamos una semana en actualizar, no quisimos actualizar nada

-Bueno ya estamos todos solamente falta Kevin

-Comenzaremos sin el

-OK, el lector que le toca esta vez es a **Guest**

-Bueno como estamos a penas comenzando- dije- leo yo

-Claro

-Reto 1: que los chicos canten music sounds better de big time rush sin negar

-¡FACIL!

-¿Porque lo dicen?- preguntamos todos

-En el cumpleaños de Boomer cuando aun no lo conocíamos, ni siquiera a las chicas cantamos esa canción porque nos habían retado- comento Butch

-Bueno cuando yo no conocía a las chicas- dijo Blitz

-Si cuando Blitz no las conocía- dijo Brick

-Pero si conocía al _Conejo-_ dice arrastrando la última palabra burlón

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS CONEJO, PENSE QUE LO HABIAS OLVIDADO!- grito Bunny molesta

-Entonces que venga la canción- dijo Amanda

-¡COMENCEMOS!

 _Boomer, Butch y Blitz:_ _Better with you,  
Better with you,  
yeah_

 _Brick:_ _I tried to write this down_ _  
_ _the words just don't come out_ _  
_ _It's hard to say how you feel_ _  
_ _been down the longest road_ _  
_ _Said yes when I meant no_ _  
_ _I lost control of the wheel_

 _Butch: Cause you know that_ _  
_ _Things get so bad_ _  
_ _You've got my back_ _  
_ _Make me wanna sing, and girl I'm singing about ya_

 __ _Boomer: No sweeter sound than what I've found_ _  
_ _No perfect love could be more perfect than us_

 _Todos:_ _Oooo baby_ _  
_ _It feels like_ _  
_ _It feels like_ _  
_ _Music sounds better with you_ _  
_ _Baby_ _  
_ _It feels right_ _  
_ _It feels right_ _  
_ _Everything's better with you_

 _Blitz:_ _I used to think that love_ _  
_ _Was something fools made up_ _  
_ _Cause all I knew was heartbreak_ _  
_ _Whoa, I couldn't help myself_ _  
_ _Let this heart go through hell_ _  
_ _There's only so much a heart can take_

 _Butch:_ _Cause you know that_ _  
_ _Things get so bad_ _  
_ _You've got my back_ _  
_ _Make me wanna sing, and girl I'm singing 'bout ya_ _  
_

_Boomer: No sweeter sound than what I've found_ _  
_ _No perfect love could be more perfect than us_

 _Todos:_ _Oooo baby_ _  
_ _It feels like_ _  
_ _It feels like_ _  
_ _Music sounds better with you_ _  
_ _Baby_ _  
_ _It feels right_ _  
_ _It feels right_ _  
_ _Everything's better with you_

 _Boomer:_ _Every song_ _  
_ _Every rhyme_ _  
_ _Every word_ _  
_ _is better with you (Music sounds better with you)_ _  
_ _Every day (every day)_ _  
_ _All of the time (All of the time)_ _  
_ _Every way_ _  
_ _Music sound better with you_

 _Miguel:_ _She's my music enhancer_ _  
_ _When the music plays she's my dancer_ _  
_ _When I'm around her everything's faster_ _  
_ _Every question I have she's the answer_ _  
_ _I'm head over heels_ _  
_ _Can't explain it, it's so surreal_ _  
_ _When I'm around you baby you make me feel like_ _  
_ _Everything's better with you_

 _Todos_ : _Oooo baby_ _  
_ _It feels like_ _  
_ _It feels like_ _  
_ _Music sounds better with you_ _  
_ _Baby_ _  
_ _It feels right_ _  
_ _It feels right_ _  
_ _Everything's better with you_ _  
_ _Oooo baby_ _  
_ _It feels like_ _  
_ _It feels like_ _  
_ _Music sounds better with you_ _  
_ _Baby_ _  
_ _It feels right_ _  
_ _It feels right_ _  
_ _Everything's better with you_ _  
_ _The music sounds better with you_ _  
_ _Music sounds better with you_

-Miguel loco te metiste en la canción, pero salió genial- dije

-Ves se lo dijimos saldría genial y nosotros metimos a Miguel ya que él sabía hacer rap o hip hop- dijo Brick

-Denle un aplauso a los Rowdy's y a Miguel- dije entonces Lucy prende una radio en la que se escuchaban aplausos

-Siguiente reto: que todas las chicas hasta las conductoras canten one love de fairies sin negar

-¿Nosotras también?- preguntaron Amanda y Lucy

-Sí, que no sabes leer- dijo Kevin apareciendo de la nada

-¡Como se te ocurre aparecerte así sin más!- le gritaron Lucy, Momoko y Miyako

-¡Comienza la música, prepárense!- grito Nicole desde lejos

-Nicole HOLA- salude con una sonrisa forzada

-Hola

-De Fairies son 6 chicas y nosotras somos 7 y Nicole solo sale hoy por lo que yo y Nicole nos salimos- dijo Lucy

-¡POR CANTAR DESAFINADO!- gritamos todos los de producción, menos Nicole

-¡NO CANTO DESAFINADO!- se defendió

-A parte de eso, la canción la cantan todas, así que tendrás que cantar también Lucy y tú no te preocupes Nicole

-Claro

-No quiero cantar

-¡PORQUE CANTAS DESAFINADO!- gritaron nuevamente los del estudio

-¡Que no canto desafinado!- dice con una venita en la cien

-Canta entonces

-¡Lo hare!

-BIEN

-Va la canción

 _Suddenly, stop to walk kimi ga yubi wo sasu saki ni  
Niji wo utsusu nanairo ni hikaru kumo_

 _Nanka kodomo mitai ni mujaki ni hashaide iru  
Yokogao ni omowazu tsubuyaita "I'm loving you"_

 _One love has just still started. And… aishiteru  
Yukkuri yukkuri sugiteku day by day  
One love has just still started. But… sore ga ii_ _  
Hajimatta futari_

 _Suddenly, it's blowing kaze ni katachi kaeteku  
Kumo wa nagarete isshun ni shite kieta_

" _Kitto niji no kiseki wa yuuhi no wasuremono"  
Nante iu kara chotto waratta kedo close to me more_

 _One love has just still started. And… shiru tame ni  
Kinou yori chikazuiteku step by step  
One love has just still started. But… sore ga ii  
Ichibyou ga itoshii_

 _Moshi kyou ga bad day de  
Yarusenai hi datta to shite mo  
If I am with you, I believe…  
Asu wa subarashii to_

 _One love has just still started. And… aishiteru  
Yukkuri yukkuri sugiteku day by day  
One love has just still started. But… sore ga ii  
Hajimatta futari_

 _One love has just still started. And… shiru tame ni  
Kinou yori chikazuiteku step by step  
One love has just still started. __But… sore ga ii  
Nando mo itoshii_

-Se escucha bien cuando la cantan juntas, pero escuche algunas desafinaciones- comento Miyako

-Jejeje

-Deberían ir a algún concierto- dijo Kaoru

-¡NO!

-Solo bromeaba

-No bromes con eso

-Bueno hablando enserio vamos al siguiente reto

-¡VAMOS!

-Reto #3: que todas las chicas hasta las conductoras se vistan como las de la serie mermaid melody

-Hace tiempo no escucho ese nombre

-Vamos a los vestidores

-¡NO MIREN!- gritaron Kaoru, Miyako y Lucy

-No lo haremos

-Eso esperamos

Nos quedamos un rato mirándolos hasta que nos marchamos

- _No confían en nosotros-_ piensan con una gotita estilo anime

(1 hora después)

Todas salimos vestidas, Momoko esta disfrazada de Luchia, Miyako esta disfrazada de Hanon, Kaoru esta disfrazada de Rina, Bunny esta disfrazada de Karen, Lucy esta disfrazada de Seira, Amanda esta disfrazada de Coco, Nicole esta disfrazada de Sara y yo de Noel

-Veamos Momoko esta disfrazada de Luchia Nanami

-Miyako esta disfrazada de Hanon Hosho

-Kaoru de Rina Toin

-Bunny de Karen Aiiro

-Phany de Noel Aiiro

-Amanda de Coco Sinari

-Nicole de Sara

-Y Lucy de Seira

-Bueno tenemos que estar vestidas así hasta que termine su turno

-Si demoraron una hora

-Somos mujeres y ustedes ya deben de saber que como nosotras somos mujeres nos demoramos una eternidad

-Exacto- apoyaron las otras chicas

-Creo que a alguien se le cae la baba

-Claro…Olvidándonos de ese tema continuemos

- _Los vestidos son muy cortos-_ pensaron los chicos pervertida mente

-Bueno terminamos con los retos, vamos con las preguntas

-Pregunta #1: chicas como cantaron los chicos

-La verdad cantaron bien, en mi opinión- dije

-Estoy contigo

-Deberían cantar más seguido

-Algún día será

-Pregunta #2: Chicos como cantaron las chicas

-Cantaron bien, pero yo escuche una voz desafinada

-Creo saber quién es- comento Amanda mirando de reojo a Lucy

-¡Yo no fui!- grito al sentir las miradas sobre ella

-Nadie dijo que fueras, te delataste sola- dijo Kaoru

-Pregunta #3: chicas les gustaron vestirse de las mermaid melody

-Nos gusta ya que podemos estar como un cambio de roll

-Si- dijeron las demás

-Pero como que ya dijeron las caras de idiotas que tienen los chicos hacia los vestidos, quiere decir que están muy cortas, luego hare que paguen, haciéndose saber si me dan pases gratis para ellos, para la sala de tortura- comento Kaoru

-¡PERVERTIDOS!- gritamos

-¡NO LO SOMOS!

-¡SI LO SON!

-¡PAREN!- grito Nicole

-Ya escuchaste a tu amor Kevin, dejen de pelear- comente burlona

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA!- grito rojo

-Ya quisieras

-Olvídalo

-Que divertido- dije divertida- pregunta #4: y phanyg te vistes las demás temporadas son muy buenas las temporadas de los jewelpet mi favorita fue la primera y cuál fue la tuya

Me quede pensando un poco- Bueno Guest la verdad es que no he podido ver todos los caps, porque cuando he tratado de ver no me salen y tengo que verlo por pedazo por ejemplo si veo el cap 1 me salto al cap 4 así

-Gracias por tu participación, si quieres puedes dejar otras verdades y otros retos

-Continuemos la siguiente que leerá es Miguel, yo me encargare de grabar

-¿Yo?

-Si

-OK

-Pero antes, tenemos que cambiarnos no queremos quedarnos asi

-Claro que no

(44 minutos después)

-Bueno continuemos lee Miguel

-Claro- dijo- La siguiente será: **lea the fox**

 **-** Continua

-Vamos con los retos, reto #1: Blossom y Brick: canten la canción niños vs niñas de porta

-La verdad aunque no lo crean, yo no dejaba de escuchar eso, pero en vez de verlo con Momoko y Brick lo veian con Kaoru y Butch y valla que me encantaba- dije

-¿Con nosotros?- preguntaron los verdes

-Si

-Bueno rojitos comiencen

- _prefiero a los verdes-_ lloriqueo en silencio

 _Brick:_ _Las niñas ya no comen chuches, ahora comen pollas_ _  
_ _Van a la moda con samblancat, 12 años y ya follan_ _  
_ _No es normal, pero es lo k ahora se lleva_ _  
_ _Como papa no les deja llevar piercing se lo ponen de pega_ _  
_ _Y qué más da si su mente es más corta que sus minifaldas_ _  
_ _llevan tanga y las guarras se van de compras con mama_ _  
_ _Se van al up y down haber si se triunfan alguno_ _  
_ _Y poder fardar con las amigas,4 me han tocado el culo_ _  
_ _Son infieles ya por naturaleza_ _  
_ _Claro, y luego encima se quejan "SI SU NOVIO LES DEJA"_ _  
_ _Les va la lefa, algunas dicen k soy machista_ _  
_ _Señoritas, salid un finde, veréis que soy realista_ _  
_ _No os piquéis pero os copiais y parecéis todas iguales_ _  
_ _Rubias morenas pelirrojas, comen pollas a raudales_ _  
_ _Un grupo de amigas juntas..pff es insoportable_ _  
_ _Son mas plastas que las ex que siempre serán follables_ _  
_ _Viernes todas pa la disco pa bailar el reggeton-ton_ _  
_ _que os viene el subidon zorra restriega tu pandero_ _  
_ _20 horas arreglándose echándose todo el pote_ _  
_ _ponte escote que se noten bien tus excitantes dotes_ _  
_ _ya no se juega con Barbies..,ahora hay que ser rebeldes_ _  
_ _papas...ustedes sabrán k su hija...de todo menos los deberes_ _  
_ _se saben abrir de piernas y de mente son cerradas_ _  
_ _especial dedicación, pa todas, sois unas guarras_

 _Momoko:_ _pero que dices gilipollas! Tio tenías que ser_

 _Brick:_ _sexo alcohol drogas i farra, solo queréis fiesta_ _  
_ _anoche con resaca follaste y ni te diste cuenta ¿recuerdas?_ _  
_ _Van de juerga, de escapa, pa ver si algo en su red cazan_ _  
_ _Mientras a otras lo único que les preocupa es si adelgazan_ _  
_ _Esta de moda lo playboy y rajarse los brazos_ _  
_ _Para llamar la atención? La anorexia es pa que te hagan caso!_ _  
_ _Las niñas que se arreglan suelen ser las más feas_ _  
_ _Implántate silicona, ponte tacones aunque duelan_

 _Momoko:_ _A Cuantos más tíos conozco, mas quiero a mi perro_ _  
_ _Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos_

 _Brick: Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajáis las bragas_ _  
_ _Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras_

 _Momoko:_ _A Cuantos más tíos conozco, mas quiero a mi perro_ _  
_ _Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos_

 _Brick: Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajáis las bragas_ _  
_ _Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras_

 _Momoko:_ _Los tíos son unos cerdos,_ _  
_ _Lo que a las tías nos falta de falda a ellos les falta de cerebro_ _  
_ _Cuando empiezan con si chica nunca muestran su lao chulo_

 _Brick:_ _pa chulo chulo mi pirulo_

 _Momoko: que te den x culo_ _  
_ _te venden una imagen y después son lo contrario_ _  
_ _se cree el mas triunfador y luego es el tonto del barrio_ _  
_ _que plastas, que pesados, hacen fuerza marcan brazos_ _  
_ _te dicen_

 _Brick: toca, toca_

 _Momoko: Añaden_

 _Brick: Es que voy al gimnasio_

 _Momoko: se hacen fotos sin camisa pa después poder pasar_ _  
_ _y si hay que hablar del_ _  
_ _os tamaños del tuyo mejor no hablar_ _  
_ _fardas de lo que careces, una discapacidad?_ _  
_ _Pon mas escusas, que tenerla así no es tu culpa verdad?_ _  
_ _Que la tienes corta, eso es un trauma para ti?_ _  
_ _Estas acomplejado el tamaño importa, porque mentir?_ _  
_ _Pa marcar los musculitos camisetas de tirantes_ _  
_ _Estoy harta de niñatos que se creen interesantes_ _  
_ _Corre chaval date prisa, maquea tu motito_ _  
_ _Vete a la tienda de footlocker a comprarte un modelito_ _  
_ _Muelles o tan que es lo que hoy día se lleva_ _  
_ _Con el detalle del cordón te quedas con la peña_ _  
_ _Y en la disco es pa flipar lo que se hace para fardar_ _  
_ _Llevan puestas las gafas de sol pero el sol donde esta?_ _  
_ _Cuenta a tus colegas a cuantas tías te has tirado_ _  
_ _Divídelo por tres y tendremos el resultado_ _  
_ _2 cosas a la vez? para ellos imposible_ _  
_ _su inteligencia para mi hasta hoy es como invisible_ _  
_ _egocéntricos y piensan que siempre llevan razón_ _  
_ _pobrecillos les da gusto solo el follar sin condón_ _  
_ _un grupo de tías juntas es insoportable?_ _  
_ _Pues un grupo de tíos juntos es tan deplorable_ _  
_ _Ak no tienes huevos de_

 _Brick: ¿Que no? ¿Qué?_

 _Momoko: son subnormales_ _  
_ _Entre todos tus amigos tú tienes que destacar_ _  
_ _Y no por ser tu mismo si no por aparentar_ _  
_ _Busca alguien que este solo y dale el palo_ _  
_ _Siempre y cuando vayas con tus colegas al lado, está claro!_ _  
_ _Van de duros y cuando les dejan todos lloran_ _  
_ _pero no es lo mismo si no están contigo a solas_ _  
_ _hay que joderse con los tíos de hoy en día_ _  
_ _te dicen_

 _Brick y Momoko: Yo te quiero_

 _Momoko: Y piensan_

 _Brick: Me la fallaría_

 _Momoko: El sexo Para ellos es una necesidad_ _  
_ _Los tíos si servís para algo es solo para follar_ _  
_ _Si claro, vosotros la fuerza_ _  
_ _nosotras la inteligencia y el placer de daros puerta_

 _Momoko:_ _A Cuantos más tíos conozco, mas quiero a mi perro_ _  
_ _Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos_

 _Brick: Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajáis las bragas_ _  
_ _Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras_

 _Momoko:_ _A Cuantos más tíos conozco, mas quiero a mi perro_ _  
_ _Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos_

 _Brick: Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajáis las bragas_ _  
_ _Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras_

 _Brick:_ _Superficial, es total, Ósea da igual,_ _  
_ _Di que tu eres diferente, que eres especial_ _  
_ _Bah No me seas egoísta!_ _  
_ _Alguna vez has pensado en alguien que no seas tú misma_ _  
_ _engáñate, hazte la distinta, tus pintas de megaguarra!_ _  
_ _Pasas fotos desnuda haciendo posturas desproporcionadas_ _  
_ _cerda...En la webcam solo te enfocas a las tetas_ _  
_ _buscáis fama, dinero, pollas, y un futuro sin metas_ _  
_ _todo el barrio te conoce, pero no solo de vista_ _  
_ _juegas con los tíos solo pa tenerlos en tu lista_ _  
_ _los tíos son triunfadores, pero las tías zorras_ _  
_ _buscáis hacerlo sin condón y k además dentro se os corran_ _  
_ _quien se dé x aludida..ejem solo buscáis sexo_ _  
_ _Tu novio que sea más grande tenga coche y no tenga la eso_ _  
_ _es un malote, si no tienes lo k quieres te mosqueas_ _  
_ _tienes novio y por el messenger con cualquiera tonteas_ _  
_ _el jugador también forma parte del juego tenlo presente_ _  
_ _conmigo alguna lo intento pero paso a ser mi juguete_ _  
_ _colorete pal moflete pa estar mas wapa o mas mona_ _  
_ _pintalabios pa marcar la polla que esta noche comas_ _  
_ _una tía solo se fija en si uno es guapo o esta bueno_ _  
_ _que os fijáis en los ojos? El culo es lo primero_ _  
_ _luego en la sonrisa ? y en realidad es el paquete_ _  
_ _si papa no te deja salir de fiesta escápate_ _  
_ _hazte un tatoo guapo, que no se note si hace cuernos_ _  
_ _conoces a una tía al primer día ya te dice te quiero¿_ _  
_ _poned fotos rara en vuestro querido fotolog_ _  
_ _pon paranoias que ni tú misma entiendes en tu blog_ _  
_ _dale don dale, no, dale donde duele_ _  
_ _no te creas sus mentiras, no dejes que te las cuelen_ _  
_ _te pasan una foto increíble y dicen, en esta salgo mal?_ _  
_ _Y es que ser una niña guarra hoy en día es lo normal_

 _Momoko:_ _A Cuantos más tíos conozco, mas quiero a mi perro_ _  
_ _Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos_

 _Brick: Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajáis las bragas_ _  
_ _Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras_

 _Momoko:_ _A Cuantos más tíos conozco, mas quiero a mi perro_ _  
_ _Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos_

 _Brick: Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajáis las bragas_ _  
_ _Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras_

-¡GENIAL!- grite- les quedo genial

-Si demoro mucho en cantar

-Momoko lo canto con todo el sentimiento del mundo- dijo Kaoru mirando a su amiga

-SI, ya que original mente ella no canta así, hay lo canto con todo el orgullo del mundo, siempre ha querido sacar palabras así- dijeron Miyako y Bunny

-Bueno más con el reto 2

-¡Vamos!

\- Boomer y bubbles: vean él vídeo smile y cupkeackes de mlp en un cuarto a oscuras junto a pinkie pie ewe

-Rezo por ustedes, no se traumen

-Vamos Boomer, tenemos que ver que nos están mandando los lectores

-Adiós cuídense

\- Buttercup y butch: butch ve 5 vídeos de yuri y 1 de yaoi, butter mira 5 yaois y 1 yuri, cuenten su experiencia

-¿YURI?- pregunto Butch

-Si Yuri es lesbianismo y Yaoi es gay sismo- explico Momoko cómicamente

-XD- esa era mi cara

-Creo que Butch estará feliz de ver 5 videos Yaois

-Venga vamos

-siguiente reto

-Lucy y Kevin: bésense

-Lucy sabias que si tu novio ve este programa ¿Romperá contigo?

-¡Hay no que hago!

-Dile a Nicole que te suplante

-Buena idea, Phany suplántame

-¡NO!

-Vamos…

-Sabes que esa cara no va conmigo y además soy más manipuladora que tu

-Es cierto…

- _Siempre funciona-_ pensé con aires de superioridad- Voy a poner a…- mis palabras se vieron cortadas

-Disculpen, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto un rubio de ojos verdes claros, alto, de unos 17 años, cuerpo realmente marcado, era realmente atractivo

-Hola Drake- saludaron los de producción

-Para los que no me conocen soy Drake Akimoto y soy el novio de Phany

-¡NO ERES MI NOVIO!- grite molesta

-Bueno, pero lo serás ahora nos vamos mueve nos esperan

-¿Están los demás?- pregunte

-Si

-¡A celebrar mi cumple!

-Va a ser una simple salida, mañana 28 de Junio es tu cumpleaños

-Sí, pero igual a celebrar mi cumple

-Bueno vámonos

-No me esperen y para que sepan el ultimo reto es que Kevin bese a Lucy

-Que te vaya bien Kevin- dice su nombre con un poco de diversión y desprecio

-Claro…

-Bueno como ella se fue, pondré esta vez a Nicole

-Si, que sea un beso rápido, no estoy de humor

-Pero no será por…

-¡Te callas!

-Claro

-¿Sera por?- preguntaron los héroes restantes curiosos

-Por nada

-Claro

-No volveré a ver videos de My Little Pony- dijo Miyako con cara de traumada junto con Boomer

-Si- secundo Boomer

-¡ESO FUE DE LO MEJOR!- grito Butch apagando la computadora

-No quiero crecer- dijo Kaoru apagando la laptop

-¿Dónde está Phany?- preguntaron los 4

-Acabo de irse con su futuro novio

-Con que novio ¿eh?

-Acaso falta un reto o pregunta

-Si un beso

-¿De quién?- preguntaron metiches los azules

-De Lucy y Kevin, pero Lucy no quiere perder a su novio

-Shu- se escucho cerca de todos

Todos voltearon a ver donde se escucho ese sonido y era un beso de Kevin y Nicole en los labios

-Bueno Lucy por no cumplir tu reto, a la sala de castigo y felicidades Kevin, cumpliste el reto

-Bueno eso fue todo, si quieren saber más o dejar sus retos, por favor dejen sus reviews

-Se lo agradeceríamos

-¡NOS VEMOS! ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	5. Capitulo 4

-Hola lectores, hace tres meses que no subo este fic, yo tenía planeado subir el cap # 7 de "Los más buscados", pero como me di cuenta esto no lo subo durante tres meses

-Bueno sin más interrupciones comencemos con nuestros retos

-SI, Al que le toca leer será a mí

-Si publicamos tarde, es porque estábamos metidos en otras historias y no hace muchas semanas se acabaron los exámenes mensuales, solo faltan los trimestrales y ¡VACACIONES!

-Bueno al lector que le toca es: **camilokabipolar**

-¡BIENVENIDA!

-Como he visto OMG, creo que en este cap solamente pondré uno o dos lectores, ya que esto esta demasiado largo

-¡COMENCEMOS YA!

-Reto 1: mii-chan y alex quieren aparecer en el programa

-Lo siento MUCHO Cami, pero ya estamos llenos, espero que nos comprendas, y bueno tal vez aparezcan en el cap siguiente, en este por ahora no jeje- respondí

-Reto 2: phany linda, tú, yo y mi lokita vamos a Tokio a ver a nuestros a crush del anime

-El burro por detrás- susurraron los rojos

-¡CLARO VAMOS A TOKIO!

-¿¡Pero qué hay del programa!?

-Nos vemos, se encargan ustedes nos vemos en una semana

-¡ESPERA!

-Chaito

-Reto 3: Kevin amigo tenemos risa satánica bien épica: D ¿quieres participar conmigo en una guerra?

-Claro, estoy dispuesto a dar todo por el país, aunque no es el mío

-¡VAS A MORIR!- grito Nicole

-Naa, soy un experto

-Claro…- dijeron todos en sarcasmo

-Reto 4: butchi-boy quiero que le hagas un TURN DOWN FOR WHAT a Mitch

-¡FACIL!

-Adelante, enséñanos

-Como Mitch tiene clases y nosotros vamos a clases adelantadas, bueno quiero q vengan conmigo, claro grabando

-Pues claro que tenemos que ir grabando- dijo Miguel

-Hay que humor- dijo Butch comenzando a correr fuera del estudio

-¡ESPERANOS!

-¡MUEVANSE!

Comenzaron a correr hasta el instituto, pero estaban bien apartados hablamos de Kaoru y Butch que tenían competencia de quien llegaba primero, por lo que obviamente llego Kaoru ya que ella hacia mas ejercicio que Butch

-Como tarden- dijeron los dos sudados, pero no cansados en la entrada del instituto

(6 minutos después)

Al fin ellos habían llegado haciendo que los verdes dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo

-Vamos, necesito una peluca, maquillaje, ropa de mujer y tacones por favor- pidió Butch

-¿Vas a hacer de maestra?- pregunto Boomer con ironía

-Si

-¡VESTUARIO!- grito Amanda en donde de la nada aparecieron hombres y mujeres maquillando y poniéndole algunos accesorios

-Sigan grabando- dijo- vamos hacia dentro

Comenzaron a caminar dentro del instituto entro al salón en el que estaba Mitch, pero como su maestra de Matemáticas no estaba, el entro como maestra suplente, al entrar entro serio, miro unos exámenes en el pupitre y comenzó a repartirlos y se sentó detrás del escritorio unos minutos hasta que Mitch alzo la mano

-Dígame joven

-Porque tengo una B, si en mi otro instituto tenía tantas A que mis profesores no me miraban las tareas- exclamo

-Tal vez es por eso que tuviste tantas A

Apenas dijo eso, los que estaban afuera grabando, entraron sorpresivamente haciendo ruido y gritando:…

-¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

-¿Eh?- dijeron los alumnos sin entender

-Hola amigos míos- dijeron los ocho héroes incluyendo a Blitz, el cual se le hacía extraño

-¡BUTCH!

-Adiós

Butch salió corriendo ya que lo había avergonzando en frente de la televisión, ahora tal vez se burlen en su cara y tendrá que usar una bolsa en la cabeza

(De regreso al estudio)

-Eso sí es un Turn down for what

\- Claro si está hecha por mi

-bueno comencemos con el siguiente reto

-Reto 5: Bunny linda cosplay de conejita

-Bunny cámbiate

-Bunny significa "Conejo en ingles", por lo que no tendrá problemas

-Pero, se verá un poco pervertido- comento Blitz en un susurro

-¡ESPEREN!- gritaron Nicole, Lucy y Amanda

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nosotros nos encargamos de Bunny

-Ok…

(24 minutos después)

Bunny salió haciendo que le saliera sangre de la nariz a todos los chicos presentes, aunque hubo uno que otros celos, El traje de cosplay consistía en un traje como los vestidos de baño completos en color morado ajustado en tirantes, unas plataformas no tan altas blancas y las orejas blancas

- _Esto es vergonzoso_ \- pensó avergonzada

- _Que sexy-_ pensó Blitz sonrojándose un poco y con una sonrisa picara

-Reto 6: Miya te quiero de nekita bien kawaii

-Nosotras nos encargamos de nuevo

-Ten cuidado- le susurro Bunny a Miyako

-Espera, ayúdame…

-No puedo

(23 minutos después)

Al salir Miyako hizo que nuevamente los chicos tuvieran derrame nasal y varios celos de las chicas, su disfraz consistía en un vestido negro corto hasta por encima de la mitad de la rodilla, un licra negro desde la rodilla, unas botas cortas negras al igual que el licra, la cola y las orejas negras

- _No me gusta que me recorran con la mirada-_ pensó Miyako roja

-¡Oigan! Que no ven que se están incomodando

-Es cierto, tenemos que dejarlas

-Bueno continuemos

-Reto 7: todos los chicos (Rrbz Kevin Miguel Alex) quiero que hagan cosplay de pandita boy para las girls

-¡PANDA!

-Sí, pandas

-Que mal que Phany no está aquí, ella nos hubiera grabado todo esto con su nuevo cel

-Sí, debe de estar disfrutando mucho haya en Tokio

(50 minutos después)

Al salir los chicos hicieron que las chicas se pusieran con cara de ¡QUE LINDOS!, Al salir ninguna se detuvo en acercarse para hacerle cariñitos, sus trajes consistía en un abrigo para pandas con sus sombreritos, era como un piyama de cuerpo completo

-¡QUE KAWAII!- gritaron las chicas tocando a los chicos y abrazándolos, pero los que más tomaban distancia era Bunny y Miyako

-Reto 8: Chicas (Ppgz Phany Amanda Lucy cualquier otra chica, yo) hagamos cosplay de pandita girl para los boys

-Lo siento, pero recuerda que Phany no está aquí

-Es cierto

-¡SI!- gritaron Bunny y Miyako

-¿Por qué gritan?

-Nos quitaremos estas ropas

-Y tan bien que se veían- comentaron Blitz y Boomer

-¡Vallan a cambiarse!- grito Brick

(43 minutos después)

Al salir las chicas, era la misma ropa o disfraz que los chicos, solamente que para chicas

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, parece que estos retos parecían más preguntas y respuestas- comento Momoko analítica

-Es cierto- Secundaron Miyako y Kaoru

-Bueno continuemos, se acabaron los retos, ¡VAMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS!

-Pregunta 1: ¿podemos torturar con alex a los que no quieran cumplir los retos?

-Claro, pero parece que todos cumplieron sus retos, excepto Phany que está en Tokio y vendrá en una semana

-Pregunta 2: ¿amigas que les pareció ver a sus crush del anime?

-Para hacer esa pregunta pongamos la pantalla en cómo están Phany, Anto y Cami en Tokio

Comenzaron a instalar la pantalla y nos comunicamos

-Hola chicos- salude desde el otro lado en un hotel

-¡HOLA!

-Como la pasan

-Bien

-¿Con quién hablas?- preguntaron tres voces detrás de mí

-Espera están con un ¿chico?- preguntaron Lucy y Amanda

-Sí, miren con quien estamos aquí- Agarre mi cel en el que estaba haciendo la video llamada y apunte hacia donde estaban mis dos amigas y al parecer mis amigos se llevaron una sorpresa

-¿¡DRAKE!?- gritaron las chicas sorprendidas

-Hola- saludo

-¿Por qué estas haya?

-Porque mi familia quería ir de vacaciones y me encontré con estas justamente ahora

-OK

-Y como van haya

-Bien

-Lo se

-¿Entonces porque preguntas?

-Porque quería hacerme como la que no sabe, ya que los estoy viendo desde aquí- dije agarrando nuevamente el cel y apuntando a la tv de pantalla plana

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir, vamos a la playa y eso que ya vimos a nuestro crush

-Es cierto, me encanto verlos

-A mi también

-Nos vemos luego- dije cortando el video llamado

-¿Nos está viendo desde Tokio?

-Si

-Vamos continuemos

-Pregunta 3: Kevin-san te gusta mi phany linda?

-Bueno me gustaba, ahora creo que estoy con otra, la verdad es que puede que aun me guste

-Oww

-Pregunta 4: butchi boy ¿quedaste como el macho alfa?

-Siempre

-Pregunta 5: Blitz que tal está Bunny? 7u7 que pensamientos pervertidos te pasan por la cabeza? 7u7 cuáles son los mejores atributos físicos de mi Bunny?

-Creo que cuando se puso la ropa, creo que ya has escuchado mis pensamientos, me pareció Sexy Bunny- al comentar esto Bunny le manda una mirada de vergüenza- Que lo digo como es soy hombre, que se puede hacer y los mejores atributos físicos de Bunny seria sus largas piernas que la hacen más rápida y sus extraños colores de ojos

-¡OYE!- le reprocho Bunny

-Es la verdad

-Pregunta 6: bommer-kun, cuales son los mejores atributos físicos de miya? 7u7 que le harías a miya neko girl versión? 7u7

-No soy un pervertido así, pero no puedo negarlo está en mis genes, los mejores atributos físicos de Miya creo que serian sus delgadas cintura y su casi grandes pechos y creo que haría a Miyako mía y de nadie más, tengo muchas formas de hacerla mía solo mía

-¡BOOMER!- le grito Miyako roja

-¿Qué? Soy un Rowdy no puedo negarlo

-Pregunta 7: PANDITHAS SUGOII!

-La verdad no entendí esta pregunta

-Ni yo

-Pregunta 8: boys que tal nos vemos de panditas?

-Bien adorable, sacando de mucho su lado dulce

- _Ni me lo digas-_ pensó Kaoru fastidiada

-Bueno eso fue todo, y espero que les haya gustado, gracias por mandarnos tu reviews Cami, vamos con el siguiente lector

- **Loca de remate,** bienvenida a retos y preguntas

-¡COMENCEMOS!

-Poryni reta: comer bolas de chicles hasta que se les caigan los dientes

-No gracias, prefiero ser torturado a no perder esta hermosa dentadura

-Estamos de acuerdo

-¡A LA SALA DE TORTURA!

(1 hora después)

-No me arrepiento de no hacer el reto

-SI

-Irene reta: a los rowdy a enterrarle cuchillos a Kevin

-La verdad eso está prohibido, no podemos matar a nadie de producción

-Fiu

-George reta: a que Butch bese los pies de Kaoru y eso que quería algo más sucio

-Asqueroso

-GEORGE VETE AL DEMONIO- grito Kaoru intentando escapar de Butch el cual habia aceptado el reto

-¡Ven Kaoru!

-NO, ¡TE MALDIGO GEORGE, ERES IGUAL A BUTCH!

-ESPERA, El es más pervertido que yo

-¡ADMITES QUE ERES PERVERTIDO!

-Dejémoslo un rato, parece que correrán por horas

-Koku reta: A que Phany bese a Brick

-Uhhh eso va a estar difícil, Phany no está aquí

-Esperemos una semana queridos lectores

(Una semana después)

Cuando llegue me encontré a los demás en el sillón dormidos, me fue al vestuario y me vestí de panda ya que tenía que cumplir el reto, al salir traje unas 3 bocinas y las puse a máximo volumen despertando a todos de un susto

-Hola llegue

-¡PHANY!

-Sabes que tienes que besar a Brick cierto

-Apenas llego y esto tiene que pasar

-Butch besaste los pies de Kaoru

-Sí, y no solo hizo eso, Maldito pervertido

-Que soy hombre

-Casi te sobrepasas- dijo molesta y Butch encogió los hombros con signo de indiferencia

-Besa a Brick y terminamos

Me acerque a Brick y para que Momoko no me matara y aunque Brick fuese mi favorito tenía que negarme ya que estaba Momoko, solamente le di un beso en la mejilla, la verdad es que la gente no especifica

-Listo

-Bueno terminamos por hoy

-Lectores se que este cap estuvo corto, pero como no tengo tiempo y tengo que actualizar otras historias, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden agregarme a favoritos, nos vemos la próxima, el cual creo que también lo subiré tres meses después XD, ¡NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	6. Nota importante

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 **Holis, mis queridos lectores, lamento no actualizar en mucho tiempo, el día que iba a actualizar, se me daño mi laptop en donde tenía todos mis archivos, trate de recuperarlos, pero no pude, los proyectos que tenía se me perdieron así que por eso no actualizo**

 **Razones por la que no actualizo:**

 ***Estoy en la escuela**

 ***No tengo los archivos ni avances de las historias**

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, tratare de actualizar, espero y sean pacientes conmigo**


	7. Capitulo 5

-Hola lectores, cuanto tiempo, espero que me perdonen las tardanzas, pero aquí estamos nuevamente- salude yo como siempre- hoy le toca a…Drake leer

-¿Drake estará en el programa? – preguntó confundida Lucy

-Sí, logró convencerme- dije dándole una hoja a Drake- lees mal y te tiro a un tanque con escorpiones y arañas

-O-Ok…Comenzaremos con las verdades y la invitada de hoy es: **nekodiamont**

-Vale, Nekodiamont seas bienvenida a nuestro set

-Pregunta numero uno va para Momoko: Momoko te gustaría tener hijos con Brick?

-Uhhh, que pregunta- dije emocionada e interesada por la pregunta

-Umm…Si Brick fuera menos brusco, posiblemente si- respondió algo nerviosa

-Eso es un sí- dijo Amanda

-Pregunta numero dos para Momoko también: ¿Momoko te chaparías con Brick?

-Chapar, que palabra más rara :v

-¿Qué es chapar?- preguntaron todos menos Drake y yo

-Bueno chapar es un beso francés, pero su verdadero nombre es…No lo recuerdo, pero en Argentina se le dice Chapar

-Ahh- dijeron todos los del set, menos Drake y yo

-Bueno…Tal vez podría chapear a Brick

-Repito, que palabra más rara- dije tratando de buscar la lógica de la palabra

-Terminamos con las preguntas, Vamos con los retos

-Aparecí- dijeron Nicole y Kevin

-¿Dónde demonios estaban?- pregunto Amanda

-Por ahí- respondió Kevin

-Bueno…-dije- Vamos Drake continua

-¿Drake antes no tenía el cabello rubio? – Preguntó curiosa Nicole- ¿Por qué ahora lo tiene castaño?

-Sí que eres preguntona Nicole- dije con cierto fastidio- Drake es castaño rubio. Pero simplemente que él se pinta el cabello de un solo color y su color de ojos si es verdadero por si las dudas

-Ejem…Continuo- menciono Drake- Reto numero 1: Ppgz siéntense en las piernas de los Rrbz por el reto del programa

-Ja, que fácil- dijo Butch cargando a Kaoru sentándola en sus piernas

-Tsk…- fue lo único que pronuncio

-El elenco nos quiere juntos- pronuncio pícaro

Las otras tres chicas también se sentaron en las piernas de sus contrapartes

- _Por suerte no estamos transformadas-_ pensó Momoko

-Reto numero dos: ppgz y rrbz chapense durante 27 minutos y si no hacen lo que dije se tienen q meter a un tanque lleno de arañas, serpientes y escorpiones

-Uhhh…Les recomiendo que cumplan el reto- mencionó Lucy

Los chicos nerviosos comenzaron a besar a sus contrapartes, aunque comenzaran nerviosos, estaban subiendo de tono, hasta que había rozadas. Me alejé de la escena que algunos disfrutaban y grababan, entre ellos Drake, maldito mujeriego.

Comencé a revisar mi computadora para ver las demás preguntas

-Bueno Nekodiamont si puedes aparecer en el programa, en este y en el que sigue, te esperamos dentro de 10 minutos- dije hacia la cámara, el cual Miguel también disfrutaba la escena

(Luego de 15 minutos)

Llegó Nekodiamont, una nueva presentadora del programa, una invitada, la llamaré Nekomont

-Bienvenida seas, Nekomont

-Muchas gracias

-Tu reto aun se está haciendo- señale a los chicos que aun seguían con sus besos, aunque parece que cambiaron de sillones

-Jijiji, cuánto tiempo llevan

-Llevan unos…17 minutos- dije mirando el reloj

-Faltan 10 minutos para que se acabe su tiempo

-¿Qué tal si salimos durante esos 10 minutos y nos conocemos?- dije mientras todos miraban atentos la escena

-Claro, pero ¿A dónde vamos?

-Que tal…A un café- propuse

-Vale

Salimos del set mientras los demás se quedaban atentos al reloj y a las Ppgz y Rrbz

(13 Minutos después)

Regresamos al set y al parecer los chicos y las chicas se estaban calmando y analizando la situación

-Parece que al fin se calman, les presento a Nekodiamont, que estará con nosotros durante dos episodios

-Hola Neko

-Hola chicos

-Bueno terminamos con Nekodiamont- anuncio Drake- Continuamos con **Amelia,** continuamos con los retos

-Bien Amelia, gracias por participar con nosotros- dije

-Bueno, primer reto: Que metan a cada Rowdy con su contra-parte en un cuarto completamente oscuro

Neko comenzó a meter a los verdes en un cuarto, mientras Lucy a los azules a otro cuarto, Amanda a los rojos y al final Nicole a los morados a otra habitación

-Cada cuarto tiene una cámara, ellos no lo saben, por lo que, podemos ver que están haciendo, estarán así por unos 30 minutos- dije- Pero cabe advertir, que si hablan, no se escuchara por acá fuera, si no por las cámaras, tienen un micrófono especial

Comenzamos a ver las cámaras, se podía ver que algunos tomaban distancias y ni querían cruzar palabras con el otro y otros trataban de encontrarse mientras que el otro no hablaba, haciéndole pensar que estaba solo, otros hablaban sobre cosas del pasado y algunos peleaban, ya saben lo común. Y así transcurrieron los 30 minutos que fueron sumamente aburridos. Los ocho salieron de los cuatros y se sentaban en los sillones

-Bueno continuamos- dijo Drake- siguiente pregunta: Que todos los chicos y chicas confiesen que sienten por su contra-parte.

-Esto se pondrá sentimental- dije aburrida- vamos prosigamos

-Bueno lo que siento por Brick es algo confuso, a veces lo odio y a veces le quiero

-Lo que siento por Momoko es un cariño especial aunque no tanto como mis hermanos

-Uhhh eso sonó cruel- dijo Kevin

-Bueno…lo que siento por Butch no es más que odio y molestia hacia el

-Lo que siento por Kaoru es que cuando se acerca, no hace más que molestarme lo que provoca que uno no pueda estar mucho con ella, aunque la quiero de igual forma

-Ohh…Se quieren, pero se odian, osea, como son los verdaderos sentimientos de estos héroes- menciono Nicole

-Sabes que no es necesario tus comentarios, cierto Nicole y si lo sabes, por favor no estorbes

-Bueno, lo que siento por Miyako es simple amistad, aunque a veces siento que tengo que protegerla de lo que sea

-Lo que yo siento por Boomer es que a veces su compañía podría significar mucho para mi, creo que le quiero

-Ohhh que románticos los azules- mencionó Lucy

-Lo que siento por este es que es muy molesto, me fastidia su presencia

-Digo lo mismo

-Bueno lectores eso es todo, siento que sea muy corto, pero este cap es para que sepan que estamos vivos y pos…Espero que sigan dejando sus reviews, nos vemos la próxima


End file.
